


Ommiscient

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Seung-gil Lee Week 1st July - 7th July [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Ft: Seung as an omniscient being and watching over humanity.





	Ommiscient

Greed.

_An intense and selfish desire for something, especially wealth, power, or food._

Humans were obsessed with meaningless things in his eyes. Some were obsessed with lust, consumed by gluttony, overwhelmed by envy as they went about their short lives. Then there was him, Avaritia, greed in English, with his given name of Seung.

Could it be considered greedy that he’d wanted a name?

No, it couldn’t be, for it was perfectly justified, because who had a name like Avaritia anymore?

Among the crowds of humans, he finds himself seeking out the comfort of the ice. It seemed as though even mythical beings could not escape the clutches of greed. Oh the irony, for he was the personification of greed itself. Ira was already there, unleashing a youth’s wrath on some stranger, from the look on another teen’s face it was perfectly justified and so he let it slip. A girl stood next to him, chastising him again, most likely his sister. Luxuria was dancing, waves of lust spreading across the rink, entrancing so many but focusing on one. Gula watched over, passing out piroshki to people passing by, especially the youth Ira had been interfering with. A duo were in the corner arguing, and for a moment he ignored it, before double taking and realising that it was Acedia and someone he’d called Lilia. It wasn’t forbidden for them to engage in mortal relationships, just highly frowned upon. It looked like they would either have to replace him or allow his return. Invidia skated past, close by another skater, almost too close to him. It was a shame, for sometimes they too got consumed by what they represented. Superbia, whilst not the most likeable person at first, was perhaps the most interesting of the seven of them. When he was not being an idiot and trying to impress different people; no matter what he was always the same.

Then there was him, accepting skates off of a chatty women (no he did not want to hear about her kids, children were decidedly frustrating, yes he was certain, he’d had years figuring it out) to go follow some selfish desire. It was almost as if he was the human, not some sentient being who dabbled in the lives of those below him. Almost offhandedly, he reached out and planted a seed of greed in a small teen’s head, frowning when it was rejected. The child must have been under the protection of one of the virtues.

“You look like you’re thinking too much. Come on, let’s skate!”

A pair of hands pull him onto the ice (when did he remove his skate guards), steadying him when he nearly fell. His eyes met dark grey ones and maybe, just maybe he was human enough for Luxuria to mess with his emotions, or he was letting himself be consumed by greed, by his own power because he wanted nothing more than to have this man for his own.

The man led him around the rink, twirling him occasionally, laughing enough for the two of them. Whereas he demanded that people took, the man in front of him gave, handed over love and friendship to anyone and everyone.

Was this what being human was like?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to add a few notes here about each of the characters and the sins/virtues they represent.
> 
> Seung = Avaritia/Greed - Phichit = Caritas/Charity  
> \- Theme of greed for his season, Phichit serves as the opposite
> 
> Michele = Ira/Wrath - Sara = Patientia/Patience  
> \- Quick to anger and to defend, whereas Sara shows more patience
> 
> Yuuri = Luxuria/Lust - Victor = Castitas/Chastity  
> \- Eros routine, and the idea that maybe behind the playboy image Victor isn’t as experienced as he is made out to be
> 
> Nikolai = Gula/Gluttony - Yuri = Temperantia/Temperance  
> \- The piroshki making vs Yuri’s diet as an athlete
> 
> Yakov = Acedia/Sloth - Lilia = Industria/Diligence  
> \- Reluctance to take on Yuuri for a day, whereas Lilia is a perfectionist in terms of her ballet
> 
> Chris = Invidia/Envy - Mystery Man = Benevolentia/Kindness  
> \- Envy at Victor for being below him on the podium for so long, whereas Mystery Man seems to balance this out
> 
> JJ = Superbia/Pride - Isabella = Humilitas/Humility  
> \- JJ is fairly prideful in comparison to other characters, wheres Bella shows a degree of humility during the short program by putting JJ above herself


End file.
